Many suburban residents have a courtyard that includes a yard having flowers and trees planted therein.
The present invention relates to illuminating (indicating) lamps for illuminating the yard, thereby indicating the location of these items for helping (leading) a driver to navigate his car in and out of the courtyard, during the night hours, without running over them. The lamps of the present invention have a bar-shaped shade (indicating structure). The bar-shaped lamp shade of the low-voltage lamp of the present invention can be made so as to be one or more colors of light transmission and is supplied power by a power supply (a low-voltage power source) such as solar cells or rechargeable batteries that can be controlled by manual timing or photoelectric controls in the same manner as the lamp that is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,980 issued to the applicant herein. However, the bar-shaped lamp shade of the present invention is more visible than the point-shaped design disclosed in the '980 patent.
Further, the present invention permits fabrication of the lamp of the present invention with a plurality of shades that are joined together by coupling elements [joint-shaped portion(s)]. This permits the user thereof to select the precise level or positioning of the lamp relative to the ground and/or object being illuminated thereby.